The Music We Dance To
by Lemonjello
Summary: Clips of Rogue and Gambit's love affair based on a selection of songs. Not posting next chapter till somebody at least tells me if it's a hit or miss.
1. Magic

MAGIC

He's never been a crowds man per say, but if you ever saw him in the nighttime, you'd swear otherwise.

_**I got the magic in me.**_

He was a show stopper and demanded eyes with every motion he made. The way his cards moved and flipped in his hands all while his eyes beckoned a new woman over to figure how he does it. A flick of his wrist and a snap of his fingers the cards would come to his beck and call with such flourish that you'd be sucked into whatever he was doing with them to begin with.

_**These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind.**_

That was just his hands though. He'd walk the streets of Bourbon Street and the ladies couldn't help but flock to his feet to see more of his southern charm that they have yet to see in their life time. That spark in his demonic eyes, his sway in his step that could sneak up on the most paranoid of hoarders and that smirk that could make you melt and empty your pockets all at once.

_**Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every line.**_

The worst was the fact that he knew he had this, magic, if you will, and he knew how to use it. The crowd never failed to fall into his palms as his cards twisted and turned in mid air as his fingers dug for your last dollar. The feel of a hip and slip of gold from their neck and nobody cared to notice till the next day. He was a master of his domain and a jester of the worst variety.

_**I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?**_

He'd see a pair of green eyes and a full head of luscious hair and he was in the mood for show. With a smirk on his lips and a drink in hand he'd turn his stool around to face the beauty with his intentions plain as day. He was in trick mood full blown now, with his volunteer in his sights. She was of the shy and sassy type as she stood off by herself with a hand on her hip, her eyes staring back at him daring to perform at his own will.

_**Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy.**_

He wasn't of the backing down persuasion and he wasn't going to start tonight. With a drink in hand and a line in mind he set off to tight walk his way over the lioness to be tamed. She was ready and willing to take a bite but stopped as he whipped her into form with a well placed drink. Her roar was nothing but a purr when he pet his way down her form.

_**I'll have you time traveling, have your mind babbling.**_

With a clever line and a slip of the wrist he was dealt with new cards to be aware of. His ace no where to be found till a smirk found its way on her lips. She was a dealer of the worst kind and his tricks held no candle to the flicker of her unreadable cards. But alas with that smirk and a snicker he had found his own Gambit.

_**So come one, come all, and see the show tonight.**_


	2. All the Right Moves

**All the Right Moves by One Republic**

_**We've got all the right friends in all the wrong places.**_

He was known throughout the area as the pretty face of the Thieves guild. His connections were endless reaching just about the most powerful to the most devious. He knew a man for every job; he was a snitch and a safe of information all in one. The lives he could ruin with the slip of his tongue sacred her. He was a player of tricks and a business man for the devil. His eyes alone were his tale tells signs. He was a corrupted man looking to get his means no matter what it took, no matter who it hurts. He knew his limit and knew that it was a force worthy for the most powerful opponents. He had yet found a foe he couldn't get on level with.

_**We've got all the right moves in all the right faces.**_

She was a walking bomb with her flowing hair and wide hips. Her mouth beckoned out to be satisfied while her eyes showed a prowl of restless lusts. Her tiny waist and wide bust made it hard for the male population to keep from a dry mouth, he was no exception.

She stole life and its memories with one touch, one kiss. Her hands stole more than he could even imagine. She was just as corrupted as he. She had ruined more lives than he could attempt to owning up to. She was his female alter ego of sorts and yet she had made him look like a puny thug with fireworks. It was only natural that of all the women he would woo, she would be his hardest yet.

_**Yeah, we're going down.**_

She was his favorite opponent yet. Her mysterious glances and the unreadable remarks would throw him off. She never showed her emotions towards him, only her hate. He knew better than to fall for her harsh remarks and the sting of her furious looks. She wouldn't let up the whole night as he cornered her in the corner of the little casino stash out.

_**He'll be the King of hearts and she'll be the Queen of Spades.**_

_**I know we've got it good, but they've got it made.**_


	3. I'm Jealous of Your Cigarette

I'm Jealous Of Your Ciggarette by Hawksley Workman

_**No Muscle man, no candy cane**_

Remy Lebeau was all but known for being the sleaziest and smoothest ladies man south of the Dixie line. His lines would either have woman smiling with glee to blushing with bashfulness. He could talk a nun out of her draws, not that he hasn't already. But This woman who stood before him baffled him. He couldn't seem to catch her interest. He tried bumping into her in the library, the grocery story, in the cemetery (witch was one for the worst). She'd huff at his intrusion, then notice who it was and then proceed to tell him to stalk some other poor woman and sashay away.

_**No money Talking, moonlight walking.**_

He'd beat her to the coffee shop and order her favorite before she had the chance too, once she'd enter they'd call her name, she would be taken aback by it til she saw him sitting in the corner booth grin in place, still no avail.

_**Here and there go pretty faces,**_

He'd catch her at the gym with all the layers she had on it was impossible to miss. She'd only narrowly miss him til she'd see the hoard of woman flawking at his feet as he did his lifts. But she'd only walk close enough to tilt the weights and have him tumble over on himself. He'd huff as she'd leave laughing.

_**All this don't mess my stuffing.**_

After all his stalking and lines, and presents she still stayed past his grasp. Knowing that he was always gawking and yet never bothering to aknowledge his presence with a hello or wave. He finally found her in a gardening store smiling and laughing with a employee as she looked over the magnolia's. Her eyes bright and cheerful with each chuckle she gave the naive employee. Remy, didn't even bother to break up the cute scene and settled for a smoke break instead. His joy of seeing her face was something that had slowly given him a false hope of her feeling the same. After three weeks of following her around and going out of his way to get her name, he was finally feeling the sting of defeat. He lit his cigarette and blow out a ring in hopes that it would lift his spirits.

_**Only one thing got me huffing.**_

"Can I steal one?" He jumped out of his skin as he looked to his right at the porcelain face of his Aphrodite. She was as beautiful as the night he saw her in that slum of a casino. Her hair wild and wavy, her lips full and pursed, her eyes long and narrow. She was a goddess to him and yet after all his attempts to woo, the looks she was giving his cigarette felt him speechless. She was looking at it with a forlorn heartbreak almost. He smirked and flicked his wrist as if playing a card and handed her a cigarette. She took it and gave him a warm smile as he made a Zippo appear next and lit the tobacco product hanging from her perfectly molded lips.

"I've been dying for one for over a month almost, didn't think to ask you."

He almost choked on his smoke.

_**I'm jealous of your cigarette.**_


	4. Full Moon

**Full Moon by The Black Ghosts**

_**Far far away, no choices passing, no time confounds me, and you're still there.**_

She felt the wind surround her, the ground no longer under her feet and she felt as if her life has shattered. As if two of her lives have shattered. The memories of her past life begin to twist and turn as if an already twisted dream turned darker and scarier than ever before.

_**In the full moon's light I listen to the stream,**_

She last remembered a confrontation, but no longer does she remember if she was attacking or being attacked. As if she could recall being both seamlessly. She was both violator and victim in one unique package. Sights of blood on blood and green eyes going blue came to surface and only made her more weary of her actions. She found herself floating above a creak she could barely recall, a boy and one of herselves. He was nice and warm, and then he turned cold.

_**And in between the silnce, hear you calling me.**_

She felt a voice in her mind, was it her own? It sounded new but also as if she had heard the voice all her life. She looks down at her hands and sees blood over a ungloved hand. She looks to the gloved one with specks of blood littering over the green cloth. The voice comes again and it's angry. Who is it? She almost doesn't recognizes it but yet feels betrayed for not knowing.

_**But I don't know where I am, and I don't trust who I've been.**_

She slowly recalls a name that seems familiar. Carol. Was it her own? No she shakes her head as if truly following her own thoughts. No her name was a mystery. She slowly recalls who carol is. Not just who she is, but her whole life. Her deepest thoughts and dreams, her most cherished memories flooding her mind as if she was recalling her own. She stole this woman's thoughts, she had held on to her longer than most yet from the amount she recalls. As the realization of this acurs she is flashed a memory of holding the woman's limp body over a body of water. What has she done?

She feels betrayed and confused and the first thought that comes to her is one that is new to her. A face with hard features and harsh eyes, yet a warm smile. She knows she has no where to run to any longer, but the place that she calls home no longer feels like a home, so she runs to her gut feeling hoping that she'll find a way out somehow.

_**And if I come home, how will I ever leave?**_


	5. Gimme a sign

Gimmie a Sign by Kevin Rudolf

_**Time wait, wait for no man, so get on with it. There's no escape, try if you can.**_

She tried to keep her mind clear of the lonely face of the man she left behind. She left everything behind, a family, a half way mother, a new boyfriend and her sanity.

_**Oh this world if crazy and, oh blows my mind, oh seems like everybody's rushing to get to the back of the line.**_

He never understood what she meant when she left him behind. He half way felt as if he was to blame. He had just asked her on their first official date when she came to him that night and told him that something had happen and she was leaving, for good. He couldn't say he was heart broken, just felt cheated.

_**Well I walked in the valley of death and danced with the devil but I had no regrets he said next time you're in town just drop me a line.**_

She felt as if he had made it too easy to let her go. He was a snake in the bush if there ever was one and he looked as if a tall glass of water. But yet after chasing after her for almost a month he seemed unfazed by her confession and just gave her his card with phone number. As if she was a client of his who'd reach him when she decided. She looked at the card as she flew over the neighboring state, strange way to show affection if she'd ever seen one.

_**Oh just give me a sign, let the world fall apart, just gamma a sign, don't leave me in the dark.**_

He stood at his window pondering her words and actions. He remembered thinking to himself that he never realized that she could fly. He halfway thought that maybe she had gotten a new power. But he didn't ask, just listened to her confusing words, her last words to him. He tried to play her words over and over in his mind to see if he could decipher a message if there was any, but no sign.


	6. Will it Grow

**Will it Grow by Jakob Dylan**

_**I made a promise to not let go.**_

He stared out onto the road as his motorcycle sped on its way north. He hadn't spoken to her in over a year. No call, no Christmas card to say the least, but he knew where she was and how she's been keeping. It wasn't hard these days with her being splashed across the news just about every day. She was an x-man now, fighting against any who opposed peace and justice. She was his enemy and he hated every second of it. But yet he'd sit and watch her fight on the TV and a feeling of pride would swell in him as if she was more of a person than he could ever be.

_**And I was school in the tyranny of natures plan.**_

He looked in his rear view mirror and thought back on the last four months, so much in such a short time. The promise of a union, love and peace. The looks of pride on his father's face, the satisfaction of never wondering what's leering behind. He was getting things straightened out, not just for him, but for the whole damn city. Promises only make for liars though.

_**Got me stone cold sober in a drought so long.**_

He now is stranded and without a paddle to even lean on. His only option to take rescue from place to place finally is getting the favors those that owed him. He had been on his own for over a month before he finally looked at a TV and realized where his heart has been, where it's always been. He pulled into the iron gates with a x marking the spot. As the doors opened and the mansion came to view he was surprised to feel a sudden swell of uncertainty.

_**Now damn this valley and damn this cold**_

_**Take so long to let me know**_

_**It's plant and reap and plow and sow**_

_**But tell me, will it grow?**_


	7. You and Me

**You and Me by Lifehouse**

_**I can't keep up and I can't back down, I've been losing so much time.**_

He was back, Remy Lebeau is now back in her life. His smile, his eyes, his silly bad French accent. Rogue couldn't help but panic at this, sheltering up in her room. She was over joyed at first before remembering what he remembered her as. He was the face of her struggles and the face of her past. He himself was everything she had tried to get over with the last year. He was everything she hated and yet everything she had hoped for lately.

_**What are the things that I want to say?**_

He had thought of this moment for the past week getting here. Yet when he does the moment never arrives. She's nowhere to be found. He was welcomed with open arms(sort of) and yet the angel he had been praying for has ran from view. He didn't want to ask about her only to have them ask about their past, his past, and he could have eyes staring in on him too soon. He searched for her and deliberately phrased things to get her name brought up. But only Logan evidently kept taps on the girl and he could possibly get the information out of the short angry man without missing a limb in the process.

_**You got my head spinning. And I don't know where to go from here.**_

She couldn't contain herself forever. She however chose to plan her "unveiling" before jumping the gun. She had figured a small crowd and a few words would be best for the two to meet again, after all, they hadn't technically even gotten to a first date, so why should it be so tense? He was sitting on the roof top when she found him. It's been over a week since he arrived on his motorcycle with shades and all. She didn't have to say a word to get his attention to the ground, to her. His eyes showed like ruby's in the night sky as she felt him analyse her. She gave him a smirk and tucked a hand in her pocket in nerves as she nodded towards the ground.

"You gunna stare at me all night or are you gunna come down here and say hi?" She teased, instantly scrutinizing the words she said to make sure she meant them. He was on the ground before she make out her decision. She felt his closeness instantly, he left only a foot between their chests as she looked up at him with a half smile.

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people, with nothing to do nothing to prove**_

"Say, I think I know you from somewhere." She teased once more earning a wide smile from him as he reached out for her gloved hand.

"Strange non?" He teased back bringing his lips to the back of her hand.

_**And it's you and me and all of the people, and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you.**_


	8. Cooler Than Me

**Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner**

_**If I could write you a love song that could make you fall in love, I'd already have you under my arm.**_

He couldn't help but find him in square one with her. After all those days of following her around before he was kind of hoping that he wouldn't have to endure so much the second time around. He was mistaken. She was as cold as before if not more so this time. Her words never mentioning him, her discussions never including him, her activities always without him, her eyes never catching his, he couldn't find a signal sign of hope for weeks. And he didn't know what to do, never having this big of a problem with a woman before.

_**I used up all of my tricks; I hope that you like this.**_

He finally resorted to always being around her as if reminders to her that he did infact exist. Not in a stalker way but more of a coincidently way, at least that's what he told himself. She continued her pursuit of life as if he wasn't even around. He'd step in front of her and she'd just stop and turn away as if someone called her to her from somewhere else. He'd be waiting by her door and she'd just walk past as if she wasn't going in at all. It was enough to make any man doubt himself, but not Remy.

_**But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me.**_

After watching her for over a month he gave up hope of ever getting back that date he offered to her. She was too focused with the Xavier dream it seemed to even send an inkling of attention his way. Her body posture was his biggest sign of lost hope. She had gone from the few trimming of skin at her waist the day she acknowledged him to barely having a neck. He was making her nervous, he could tell. It broke his heart the day he finally gave up his usual rounds of hall wandering to just finally sitting back on his roof top with a cigar in hand.

_**And you never say hey, or remember my name, **_

_**it's probably cause you think you're cooler than me.**_


	9. Music Box

**Music Box** **By Regina Spector**

**Life inside the music ain't easy**

Rogue found her once normal daily life turned upside down when Remy started his creepy stalker mores as he had once did back in New Orleans. But due to the closeness of the living space they shared she no longer thought of his constant glances and advances as a cute and sincere form of flirtation. Now the constant glances and running into's had he fearful and downright uncomfortable with her skin condition. With each day he got more brazen and more reckless than he ever had been.

**The mallets hit the gears are always turning**

Remy didn't know how to take to all the faces and personalities that were stuffed in the large but not yet large enough school of his. Logan with his midnight training sessions and constant stank to just about everything in existence (except Rogue he took note of easily). To Storm who was constantly awake and yet friends as ever. Then there was Jubilee with her consistence on doing more grown up and out of her league activities. He seemed to only think that the only reason he fit in at all was because no one in the whole damn school seemed to share interests.

**And everyone inside the mechanism….**

How did Gambit disappear? Suddenly and without warning. Rogue woke up one morning and realized with a slight sigh that Gambit had managed to finally switch the game and hadn't appeared once to her the day before. Something she didn't quite notice at first but when she did notice it seemed to hit a soft spot. She searched for him quietly and without gaining anyone's attention. She didn't want the fool to think he finally got to her. A week past and she just about went crazy almost to the point of making him her own holy grail of sorts. Logan had noticed her perked up ears and eyes but didn't think much of what made them so. She almost wanted to tell him but thought better of it. Was she crazy? Did he really give up on her? Did he leave? Does he even think of her anymore? She finally gave up on week two and continued on with her life lost in her hopes of ever finding out the true reasons of his disappearance.

That is til she same him at the gate entrance looking out one the front road. As if his whole being was screaming to…leave.

**Is yearning to get out...**


	10. Savior

**Savior**** By Rise Against**

**It kills me not to know this**

She saw his eyes as she got closer to his icy statue. The glare she knew too well for her liking. The stare of a lost hope and of a broken past that seemed to finally catch a man when he needs it the least. It was almost enough to make her own demons knock on the door at the back of her mind. Could she possibly say anything to help this man who seemed to no longer hold a flame to her? Could she possibly relate to his own fears and past regrets? She opted to a short introduction to put the ball in his court.

"How easy the thought of leaving and forgetting this place really is. It down right scares me at times." He didn't bother to turn to greet her; he knew all along she was there.

**What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them.**

"It's amazing what a whole year can do to a man, chere." She never saw the lighting of the cigarette but suddenly it was there. "It down right scares me at times." He joked without a smirk.

"Is this about Belle?" He chuckled at the words that came out of her mouth.

"Stalking me now, chere?" He teased puffing outwards once more. "The funny part is that it hasn't even been a year and yet I can't remember as much as I know I should. As if my mind has decided to cut off the whole incident from me. It's only been six months today and I can't even remember what her color her wedding dress was, was it blue? Was it red?" He looked to the floor as if asked it for help.

**As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten.**

"You loved her?" She could only manage to ask, but his reaction was of only disgust.

"What the fuck is love anyways? Is it that moment where the person is no longer a threat to your personal secrets? Is it when you find yourself lost every second they aren't around? Or is it when you find yourself truly tired of looking for better? I never knew of love but I guess she was the only thing that came remotely close to it from my past. But then again, could someone love someone they could kill with their bare hands?" He looked at her and she instantly wished he didn't. The intensity making her squirms and stammers.

**But I'm not the answer to the questions that you still have.**

"It's hard to believe how easily death comes when you least mean for it. How easily that a small fight can lead to a cold lump of flesh." He looked way as if he was insulted by the fact that she could possibly relate. That there was no way she could see his views so easily. "But no matter what you do you can't put the warmth back in. I use to stay awake every night just knowing that there must have been a way to save her, to reverse that suction of life and just revive that lifeless body to its former glory. But it the end it's always the same, I'm always the murderer." He sighed at the words and she knew that something had been lifted. She left him before she could possibly ruin the little she had managed to achieve. He didn't need her now, and she could survive without a stalker for awhile it seems.

**I just want to save you while there still something left to save.**


End file.
